Forbidden Love
by Hentai Hikari-chan
Summary: Tsuzuki es maestro de un colegio, en el cual han estado desapareciendo estudiantes del primer año y para completar en el primer dia de clases ya tuvo problemas con un estudiante arrogante llamado Hisoka...¿Qué sucederá entre maestro y estudiante?
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Forbidden Love**

**Pareja: Hisoka x Tsuzuki**

**Aquí les traigo este nuevo fic, el cual tenía hace tiempo escrito pero me daba flojera publicarlo XP Es un universo alterno y espero les guste. Como siempre va dedicado a mi niña y querida Chibi Thensi. También les recuerdo que Yami no matsuei no me pertenece (quisiera yo ToT) la dueña y señora de esta gran serie es Yoko Matsushita-sensei. Ahora a ¡LEER!**

**Título: Forbidden Love**

**By. Hikari-chan**

Un nuevo año escolar daba comienzo en el colegio de varones Yukimi, ubicado en el centro de Kyoto. Era uno de los mejor colegios de todo Japón, que contaba con la matricula de 150 estudiantes varones pertenecientes a familias altamente adineradas. En este nuevo año, nuevos estudiantes habían sido ingresados.

Muchos estudiantes se encontraban alrededor del colegio, algunos llegando otros tan solo hablando. A pesar de que era un colegio de mayor estima y representabilidad, ocurrían cosas extrañas cuando las clases daban comienzo en un nuevo año.

Siempre reportaban casos de desaparecidos, mayormente con chicos de primer año, los cuales nunca volvían a aparecer por los alrededores del colegio. Unos decían que estaba maldito, otros que los de segundo y tercer año lo hacían. Nadie estaba seguro de lo que sucedía en realidad, pero cuando desaparecía alguien, a los padres le era dicho de que sus hijos habían escapado del colegio.

El sonido de la campana daba a entender que las clases daban comienzo y todos los estudiantes ingresaron a sus respectivas aulas. Un hombre de unos 26 años de edad, de cabello color castaño y de ojos violetas, parecidos a dos hermosos amatistas, daba comienzo a su clase de primer año, presentándose ante los nuevos estudiantes.

-Muy Buenos Días! Mi nombre es Asato Tsuzuki. Me pueden decir Mr. Tsuzuki o como más fácil se les haga. No me molesta. Seré su maestro de Historia y su salón hogar – les regalo la hermosa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba mientras tomaba asiento frente a su escritorio y comenzaba a pasar lista, tratando de aprenderse los nombres de los nuevos estudiantes.

-Kurosaki Hisoka – llamo el maestro, observando por todo el salón en busca del chico, el cual no se encontraba en este. Volvió a repetir el nombre, sin recibir ninguna contesta. Le estuvo bastante extraño. Todo estudiante el primer día por obligación debía presentarse.

Siguió pasando lista hasta terminar. El número de estudiantes en su aula eran de 34 estudiantes, faltándole solamente uno. Comenzó la clase rápidamente, sin perder el tiempo. En su hora de capacitación buscaría al chico que se ausento. Lo mas seguro no entro al salón y por obligación tenia que notificarlo a la dirección, lo cual el no haría. No le gustaba darle problemas a sus estudiantes, aunque el que se buscara los problemas luego fuera el.

La campana avisaba que el tiempo había terminado en esa clase. Los estudiantes recogieron sus cosas, saliendo del aula rápidamente.

-Ese maestro es muy raro – le comentaba uno de los chicos a su otro compañero el cual le asentía como si de un pecado se tratara.

-Uffff detesto los primeros días de clase – comento Tsuzuki con voz cansina, apenas siendo esta la primera hora. Daba gracias al Director por permitirle su segunda hora libre.

-Ahora a buscar a este chico. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Hisota….nop – abrió la libreta de asistencia buscando el nombre del chico – Ah! Hisoka. Mmm– busco la tarjeta acumulativa del chico, sacando una foto para poder reconocerlo. Al ver la foto se quedo sorprendido por la belleza del chico – Wow, eres hermoso para ser un niño - salio del aula, caminando ligero para que la tercera hora no lo agarrara, además tenia mucha hambre, tenia que encontrarlo lo mas rápido posible.

Cuando estudiantes no entraban a su aula, mayormente los encontraba en el área del patio…Pero no podía ser que estuviera ahí, en el primer día no les he permitido a los estudiantes entrar a esa área del colegio. Decidió buscarlo en el área de la biblioteca. Al entrar, sintió una alegría enorme al encontrarlo.

-Por fin podré comer! – dijo de lo mas emocionado, mientras se acercaba al chico el cual estaba leyendo un libro, sentado en una mesa bastante alejada de la puerta. Al llegar Tsuzuki, se sentó a su lado, captando la atención rápidamente de este.

Cuando el chico alzo su mirada, se encontró con una mirada violeta, la cual lo observaba atentamente. El chico se sonrojo un poco, mientras volvía a depositar su mirada en el montón de letras que tenia frente.

-¿Por qué no entraste a tu respectivo aula en el día de hoy? – pregunto el profesor, con tono de voz un tanto severo.

-No encontré el salón y nadie me quiso explicar, además ¿Quién eres tu? - El chico no levanto la mirada del libro, preguntándole sin importancia.

-Mi nombre es Tsuzuki. Soy tu profesor. Además si no encontrabas el aula podrías haber ido a la dirección y pedir ayuda – contesto un poco molesto el profesor, la actitud de ese chico le estaba fastidiando.

-Lo siento, no volverá a suceder – Paso con calma la pagina del libro, dándole a entender al de ojos violetas que la conversación había terminado.

-Confiare en tu palabra, si no estas mañana en el aula a primera hora, te denunciare en la dirección – el chico solo miro al profesor con mirada desafiante para luego marcar con sus labios una sonrisa de medio lado.

-No se preocupes, que tampoco me interesa. Ahora, ¿me puede dejar leer tranquilamente?

Tsuzuki apretó sus puños con fuerza, ese chico si que había logrado sacarle de quicio. Mira que su paciencia era enorme. Se levanto de la silla, dejando solo al chico. Salio no con muy buena cara de la biblioteca, balbuceando entre dientes cosas como: "Jóvenes de hoy día" o "Si uno les permite, golpean a uno" y siguió balbuceando cosas por todo el camino, llamando la atención de su compañero de trabajo.

-Tsuzuki, ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunto un hermoso rubio de ojos anaranjados.

-Watari, no nada, no me sucede nada – dijo esto utilizando un tono sarcástico, el cual solo hizo reír al otro.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices y … - cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba hablando solo. Sonrió grandemente al percatarse de que su compañero no estaba pasándola muy bien el primer día de clases.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, mientras que ya la campana sonaba por última vez. Por fin había terminado el primer día de clases y se sentía completamente aliviado. En todos los años de trabajo que llevaba en ese colegio, era la primera vez que le tocaba trabajar con un estudiante tan arrogante. Después del encuentro de ellos en la biblioteca, el profesor estuvo pensando en eso todo el día. No sabia el porque pero a ese chico le sucedía algo extraño y el como "buen" maestro que era averiguaría lo que era.

La noche había caído y todos los estudiantes se encontraban ya en sus respectivas habitaciones. Los edificios estaban divididos en tres partes: en el edificio de la derecha iban los dormitorios de los estudiantes de primer año, en el edificio del medio iban los de los estudiantes de segundo año y en el edificio de lado izquierdo iban los de tercer año. Estos edificios se encontraban un poco lejos del edificio en donde se encontraban las aulas.

Un chico de primer año caminaba por el patio de la escuela, observando a todos lados para no ser encontrado. No podía dormir, así que decidió dar una pequeña caminata para cansar al cuerpo y así poder descansar bien. Mientras caminaba sentía que era observado atentamente. Por más que miraba a todos lados no podía ver a nadie, además de que la oscuridad no le permitía ver bien. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando escucho unas ramas crujirse, trayendole con esto un terrible pánico. Sus piernas actuaron por si solas y comenzaron a correr rápidamente. Sentía que alguien le seguía, pero ¿Quién? Logro llegar al edificio de los de primer año. Entro rápidamente, subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa. Cerró la puerta de la habitación que compartía con otro chico.

Observo todo el cuarto percatándose de que su compañero no se encontraba. Encendió la luz, la cual se apago nuevamente. Tocaron a la puerta. Sintió un gran alivio al pensar que podía ser su compañero de cuarto, pero al abrirla lo que vio lo aterro completamente. Sintió como una sombra se abalanzaba encima de el, los gritos no salían de su garganta, el terror lo paralizo. Sintió un dolor fuerte en su estomago al ver como le era traspasado un cuchillo varias veces. Luego sintio nuevamente el cuchillo ser pasado por su garganta, abriéndosela en dos como si de un fruto se tratara. Poco a poco cerró los ojos. Una vida más pérdida en ese colegio.

Hisoka se encontraba dandose una ducha de agua fría. Detestaba ese colegio, apenas las clases habían comenzado y ya deseaba marcharse. Total, en su casa era peor. Sin querer, su mente recordó cuando el profesor fue en su búsqueda a la Biblioteca. Sonrió. Si ese maestro le estaba declarando la guerra, el la aceptaría. Ningún maestro había podido con el. Todos siempre renunciaban o pedían transferencia de colegio. Si ese profesor pensaba que podía ganarle, estaba muy equivocado. Un fuerte golpe de una puerta cerrarse hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

Apago la regadera, secando su cuerpo y amarrando la toalla alrededor de su cintura. "Lo mas seguro es Andy" pensó el chico, mientras abría la puerta del baño. Sus ojos adoptaron una mueca de terror, al ver sangre dispersada en el suelo de su habitación. Un grito se escapo de su garganta, haciendo que Tsuzuki, que pasaba averiguando que los estudiantes estuvieran en sus habitaciones, entrara rápidamente al cuarto. Adoptando al instante la misma mueca de terror del chico. En la pared se encontraba escrito con la sangre del compañero de Hisoka, en una letra difícil de leer, pero que al ellos acercarse, pudieron leer lo que allí yacía escrito "Volveré por todos ustedes"…

**Continuara:**

**Notas de la autora: Espero les haya gustado este capitulo. Por favor denme una oportunidad ToT Me encantaría seguir con este fic. Me gusta un montón. Pero si a ustedes no les gusta que podré hacer ToT Espero reviews de ustedes, aunque sean insultantes. No me molesta. Pues espero me den la oportunidad de seguir con el fic. **


	2. En busca de la verdad

Capítulo 2: En busca de una verdad…(1ra parte)

By. Hikari-chan

Un nuevo día nacía con la aparición del sol, un nuevo día nacía con la pérdida de una nueva alma, de una nueva vida. Las personas que presenciaron este incidente se encontraban en la Enfermería. El joven de ojos verdes esmeraldas no respondía ante las preguntas que su maestro le hacía. Desde que vió el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, del único que le entendía y estaba a su lado, tendido en el suelo, asesinado como si de un animal tratara, todas sus ganas de vivir habían desaparecieron.

Las lágrimas no deseaban hacer su salida, no deseaban calmar el dolor sentido en su corazón. ¿Cómo podía sucederle eso a él?... ¿Cómo?

-¡Kurosaki! ¡Escúchame! Si no me dices lo que sucedió, no puedo hacer nada para librarte de los cargos que desean poner en tu contra. Sé que no hiciste nada, lo puedo leer en tus ojos. Pero necesito que hables. Por favor… - Tsuzuki ya no sabía que hacer ante todo esto. Sabía que el chico no había hecho nada, pero el Director estaba empeñado en que él lo había hecho todo. ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan maldito ese desgraciado? ¿Es qué no veía el dolor reflejado en esos hermosos ojos?...

El rubio aún no salía de su letargo, no despertaba de su ensoñación. Tsuzuki no pudo más, levantó su mano, dejándola caer en la mejilla blanquecina…

-¡Demonios, despierta! – ante esto el ojiverde abrió sus ojos enormemente, levantándose de su silla, pegándole una cachetada a su maestro.

- ¡¿Qué carajos le pasa?! – Hisoka le hizo frente a su maestro, observándole desafiadamente.

- Hasta que por fin reaccionas… Discúlpame por eso, pero es que necesito que me cuentes. Por favor, dime lo que realmente sucedió o lo poco que pudiste presenciar.

- No necesito ayuda de estúpidos como tú. Además no se qué demonios pasó. No se que fue lo que lo asesinó. ¿Qué tú crees?... ¿Qué fui yo?

- Sé que no fuiste tú, pero eso no es lo que piensa el Director… ¡¿Estás bien?! – pudo ver como la palidez del chico aumentaba, admirando también el terror que esos ojos le regalaban.

- No… no puede ser… tú – el más joven señaló a aquel que se encontraba detrás de Tsuzuki, este volteándose al instante, sorprendiéndose de ver al Director…

- ¿Ya pudiste sacarle la verdad a este chiquillo? – le preguntó observándole calculadoramente…

- No. No he podido – Tsuzuki bajó la cabeza, apretando los puños, descargando en ellos la desesperación que había guardado desde esa extraña noche.

- Yo le sacaré la verdad. Déjanos solos – el Director comenzó a acercarse a Hisoka, demostrándole un extraño brillo que en sus ojos color plata nacía.

- ¡No! ¡No me dejes solo, Tsuzuki! – el mas joven tomó la mano de su maestro, apretándola con fuerza, dejándole ver el terror que recorría su cuerpo.

El ojivioleta se sorprendió al ver como Kurosaki le llamaba por su nombre. Un pequeño rubor se dejó ver en sus mejillas, desapareciéndose al instante al ver como el Director se acercaba.

- No se preocupe, yo le sacaré la verdad. Haré lo posible.

- Llevas mucho tiempo con él y aún no has hecho nada. Sé que a mi me dirá la verdad.

Mientras más se acercaba, mas crecía el temblor en el cuerpo del joven. Sintiéndose preso en una oscuridad donde la luz no podía llegar, donde la luz no se podía abrir paso. Recuerdos de su pasado regresaron a sus memorias… Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sus fuerzas le abandonaban…

- ¡¡¡Kurosaki!!! – lo último que sus sentidos pudieron presenciar…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

En el bosque, ruidos extraños y gritos espantosos se dejaban escuchar a lo largo de todos los árboles. Un chico era arrastrado por todo el suelo, siendo golpeado por rocas y por árboles, abriéndole nuevas heridas a su lastimado cuerpo.

Nadie escuchaba sus gritos de ayuda, nadie presenciaba el dolor de sus heridas… El enorme cuerpo que le llevaba sin ninguna lastima, reía y gozaba de los gritos regalados por la garganta del joven. Pronto le daría muy buen uso de ese cuerpo tan elegante, pronto tendría un festín de reyes.

Bajo la capa que su cuerpo cubría, se podía apreciar una sonrisa demoníaca, unos ojos llenos de maldad. Llegando ya a la carnicería, paró su caminata, volteándose a ver al chico que placer pronto le regalaría.

- No… por favor… déjeme ir… - el chico pedía plegarias por su vida, a lo que el monstruo le contestó arrancándole las pequeñas piezas de ropa que cubrían su cuerpo.

Su sed de sangre se vió saciada… su hambre de muerte se vió alimentada. Los miembros del cuerpo eran arrancados desde su raíz… deleitándose ante los gritos y ante el llanto que el chico no dejaba de soltar… una vida más que devoraba con deseo, un alma más que a su colección llegaba…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- ¿Estará bien? – preguntaba Tsuzuki a la enfermera que atendía al joven Kurosaki.

- No se preocupe. Tan solo se desmayó por la falta de descanso.

- Gracias – ambos se sonrieron, saliendo del cuarto la enfermera, dejándolos solos.

- ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?... – las preguntas corrían por su mente, el miedo crecía en su corazón. El Director le había amenazado de despedirlo si no declaraba contra Kurosaki… pero él no podía hacerle eso a ese niño… no podía llegar a dañarlo de esa manera…

Se quedó observando la tranquilidad que reinaba en el rostro del joven. Extasiándose con la belleza que ese chico podía llegar a tener… Sin saber el por qué, extendió una de sus manos, rozando levemente la mejilla del chico, delineando los labios rosados con su dedo… Ese chico era un dulce deseo, un santo pecado…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- Director, ya está aquí

- Déjale pasar – se volteó en su silla, quedando de frente a la puerta. Un hombre de cabellos castaños entraba a la oficina, sentándose frente al escritorio del Director sin esperar a que le invitaran.

- Veo que sigues igual de informal – le sonrió cínicamente.

- Puedo ver también que no has cambiado en nada, Muraki. ¿Así que necesitas de mi ayuda? Dijiste que nunca más me volverías a llamar.

- Sé lo que dije. Pero eres el mejor, y te necesito en mi colegio.

- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – ambos se observaron calculadoramente e intentado intimidarse. Muraki sonrió, no sin cambiar su vista.

- Necesito que trabajes en este colegio. Quiero que vigiles a un estudiante, y también a un maestro que me está desafiando – entrelazo sus dedos, colocando su barbilla encima de ellos.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado? – le sonrió en forma cómplice.

- Entregarlos como una ofrenda… - ambos comenzaron a reírse demoníacamente.

La vida en el colegio no iba a ser nada fácil para Hisoka y Tsuzuki. Sus vidas se iban a convertir en un infierno, en uno del cual salida no iban a encontrar…

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno… Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Gracias por los reviews recibidos y disculpen por la tardanza. Besos y abrazos. **


End file.
